Just Get It Through
by LJS1409DC
Summary: Sawamura Eijun akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkannya, Miyuki Kazuya. Akan tetapi, Sawamura masih menolak Miyuki. Walaupun seperti itu, Miyuki tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sawamura. Apa akhirnya Sawamura akan menerima Miyuki atau sebaliknya?
1. Finally Meet! part 1

**Just Get It Through**

 **Chapter 1 : Finally Meet! part 1**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun! Omegaverse Shounen – Ai!**

Hai, hai. Lama tidak jumpa. Udah 2 taun ane hiatus rupanya. Gak kerasa banget soalnya banyak tugas sama ujian – ujian di kelas 3 SMA ini. Jadi ane baru bisa ngambil waktu santai di tengah – tengah setelah ujian praktek dan simulasi UNBK. Susah sih cari inspirasi kayak gini cuman kebetulan muncul aja di kepala setelah cinlok lagi ke Diamond no Ace. Inspirasi ane bikin cerita ini ane dapet dari Diamond no Ace Season 1 Episode 17 (kalau kalian masih ingat bola yang dipukul _batter_ hampir kena dadanya Sawamura). Daripada celotehan lama – lama, lebih baik langsung cus ke ceritanya aja, yuk!

" _Eijun, apa kau percaya dengan takdir?", tanya seseorang. "Eh? Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya takdir... Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Eijun yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu. "Hmm... Kukira kau percaya dengan yang namanya takdir...", kata orang tersebut sambil mengelus rambutnya Eijun. "Memangnya ada apa dengan takdir..._ Kaa – san _?", tanya Eijun pada ibunya. "Tidak... Ibu hanya ingin bilang padamu, kalau ibu merasa 6 tahun lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu... Dan kau tidak boleh menolak orang itu, Eijun. Karena hanya orang itu yang dapat menerimamu apa adanya", jelas ibunya pada Eijun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar – sinar. Eijun tersenyum besar mendengar penjelasan itu dan mengangguk sekuat – kuatnya. "Aku mengerti, bu! Aku akan menerima orang itu!", kata Eijun dengan suara yang keras._

6 tahun berlalu. Sudah saatnya Eijun masuk ke SMA. Dia diterima di SMA Seido melalui _baseball_. Teman – temannya sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Eijun berhasil masuk ke Seido melalui penawaran _baseball_. Tapi, mereka tidak lupa untuk mendukung Eijun walaupun mereka harus berpisah.

Sesampainya Eijun di Seido, Eijun langsung diantar oleh Rei ke lapangan _baseball_. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan berlatih di lapangan ini, Sawamura – _kun_. Kita memiliki banyak pemain jadi kita juga harus berbagi dengan mereka. Jaga sopan santunmu pada pelatih dan juga _senpai – senpai_ mu, Sawamura – _kun_ ", jelas Rei singkat. Eijun mengangguk mengerti.

Belum ada satu langkah dia menapak, dia mendengar ada bola yang ditangkap oleh _mitt_ dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Reflek, Eijun langsung berlari ke arah pagar. "Suara apa itu tadi? Siapa yang melakukan _pitching_?", tanya Eijun pada Rei. "Ah... Itu pasti Tanba – _kun_ , _ace_ dari Seido", jawab Rei. "Kau ingin melihatnya?", tanya Rei. Eijun mengangguk keras.

Rei mengantar Eijun sampai ke _bullpen_ , di mana para _pitcher_ latihan melakukan _pitching_. Eijun langsung terkesima melihat _curveball_ yang dilempar oleh Tanba, _ace_ Seido. Tapi dia lebih terkesima dengan _catcher_ yang menangkap _curveball_ itu dengan mudahnya. " _Nice catch_!", teriak Eijun. Semua yang berada di _bullpen_ itu kaget melihat ada Eijun di sana. "Um... Apa kau anak baru itu? Yang masuk ke Seido melalui penawaran _baseball_...", tanya _catcher_ yang menangkap _curveball_ tadi. Eijun mengangguk sekuat – kuatnya.

"Sawamura Eijun _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!", teriak Eijun sampai terdengar di lapangan utama. Yang ada di _bullpen_ hanya diam saja, mendengar perkenalan Eijun yang keras tadi. "Namaku Miyuki Kazuya. _Yoroshiku na_!", balas Kazuya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Eijun. Eijun menerima tangan itu. Saat Eijun menerima tangan itu, ada yang aneh dalam diri Eijun. Dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, tidak bisa dikendalikan.

 _Eh? Kenapa jantungku... Berdegup dengan kencang saat bersalaman dengan orang ini?_ kata Eijun dalam hati. Ternyata tidak hanya Eijun yang berpikiran seperti itu. Wajah Kazuya yang tampak kaget menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya. Eijun yang melihat wajah Kazuya berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh _ace catcher_ itu. _Orang ini... Jangan – jangan..._ kata Eijun dan Miyuki dalam hati.

Maaf, untuk _opening_ ceritanya memang ane bikin dikit soalnya daripada nanti di chapter selanjutnya gak ada ide anenya. Chapter selanjutnya dari _**Just Get It Through**_ _**: Finally Meet! part 2**_. Apa yang terjadi pada Sawamura dan Miyuki?


	2. Finally Meet! part 2

**Just Get It Through**

 **Chapter 2 : Finally Meet! part 2**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun! Omegaverse Shounen – Ai!**

Gak usah basa – basi, langsung cus aja!

 _Eh? Kenapa jantungku... Berdegup dengan kencang saat bersalaman dengan orang ini?_ kata Eijun dalam hati. Ternyata tidak hanya Eijun yang berpikiran seperti itu. Wajah Kazuya yang tampak kaget menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya. Eijun yang melihat wajah Kazuya berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh _ace catcher_ itu. _Orang ini... Jangan – jangan..._ kata Eijun dan Miyuki dalam hati.

"Miyuki! Pelatih memanggilmu!", panggil temannya Kazuya dari jauh yang membangunkan Kazuya dan Eijun dari lamunannya. "Ah... Aku datang!", kata Kazuya sambil melepaskan tangannya Eijun dan langsung pergi ke _bench_.

Eijun hanya diam, melihat tangannya yang barusan saja digenggam oleh Kazuya. _Perasaan ini... Jangan bilang kalau dia..._ pikir Eijun dalam hati.

Saat Eijun masih hilang dalam pikirannya, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Kau yang bernama Sawamura Eijun?", tanya seseorang. Eijun terbangun dari pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya. "Ah, iya. _Senpai wa_?", tanya Eijun kembali. "Yuuki Tetsuya, _Seido no captain_. Yang satu ini Isashiki Jun, _fuku captain_ ", jelas Tetsuya. " _Chiwasu_!", sapa Eijun sambil menundukkan badan.

"Jadi, ini anggota baru yang sering dibicarakan oleh Rei – _chan_... _Pitcher_ , 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk melempar dan aku yang menjadi _batter_ nya? Kelihatannya akan menarik!", tantang Jun ke Eijun. "Eh? Bisakah aku melakukannya? _Pitching_...", tanya Eijun pada Jun untuk memastikan lagi. "Hah! Hanya sekali saja! Mengerti?", jawab Jun sambil berjalan ke lapangan.

Eijun tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengar. Mendengar hal itu, Eijun langsung bersemangat dan berlari ke lapangan. Tapi, saat dia berlari ke arah lapangan, dia melihat Kazuya yang sedang berbicara dengan pelatih mereka. Kazuya yang sadar kalau dilihat oleh Eijun langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan 'ada-yang-ingin-kutanyakan-jadi-jangan-pulang-dulu'. Eijun yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Setelah latihan selesai, Kazuya langsung menemui Eijun yang sedang membereskan tasnya. "Sawamura... _Iie_ , Eijun... Apakah kau... percaya dengan takdir?", tanya Kazuya. Eijun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan berpikir sebentar. "Apa _senpai_ percaya dengan adanya takdir?", tanya Eijun kembali. Kazuya tidak menjawab langsung. "Aku percaya... Dengan adanya takdir...", jawab Kazuya. Eijun kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kazuya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Eijun?", tanya Kazuya lagi. Eijun hanya diam. "Aku... Tidak percaya dengan adanya takdir...", jawab Eijun. Kazuya lebih kaget lagi dengan jawaban yang diberikan Eijun. "Kenapa?". "Karena aku tidak mau dipasangkan secara paksa oleh orang yang tidak aku sukai...", jelas Eijun. Kazuya hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasannya Eijun. "Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, kalau itu dipaksa, kau tidak akan mau menerimanya?", tanya Kazuya untuk memastikan lagi. Eijun hanya mengangguk.

Keheningan datang di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai ada yang datang menggangu mereka berdua. "Oi, Miyuki! Sampai kapan kau akan di lapangan?! Makan malam sudah siap!", teriak orang yang mengganggu mereka berdua. "Mochi, kau! Jangan menggangguku!", balas Kazuya sambil pergi ke tempat temannya itu. Kuramochi Youichi, _short – stop_ yang berlari seperti _cheetah_ , yang selalu mengganggu percakapan orang lain tapi peka terhadap sesuatu yang kecil.

"Hahaha! Siapa suruh kau berlama – lama di lapangan?! Aku jadi ingin mengganggumu!", kata Youichi sambil membuang muka dari Kazuya. "Mochi, kau! Kemarilah!", perintah Kazuya pada Youichi. "Tidak mau! Kau saja yang kemari!", kata Youichi sambil berlari menjauhi Kazuya menuju ruang makan. "MO – CHI!", teriak Kazuya sambil mengejar Youichi.

Ditinggallah Eijun bersama dengan Tetsuya yang tadi datang bersama dengan Youichi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. "Sawamura, kau ikutlah makan malam dengan kami setelah kau menaruh barangmu di kamarmu", kata Tetsuya. "Ah, _hai_!", balas Eijun dengan semangat.

Setelah di menaruh barangnya di kamar, Eijun langsung menuju ruang makan. Dalam perjalanannya ke ruang makan, dia bertemu dengan orang asing yang masuk ke area _dorm_ nya Seido. "Siapa kalian?", tanya Eijun. "Hehe! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, kami hanya ingin mencari kesenangan di sini...", kata orang asing sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang _creepy_. _Ukh... Aku tidak pintar mengurus orang yang aneh seperti mereka ini..._ kata Eijun dalam hati. "Tapi siapa tahu kalau ada _omega_ di sini... Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau mengeluarkan bau yang manis?", kata teman dari orang yang pertama itu.

Eijun kaget mendengar hal itu. Seingatnya dia sudah meminum obatnya barusan sebelum pergi ke ruang makan. "Apa kau mau menemani kami, _boy_?", tanya orang yang pertama itu sambil memegang tangan kanannya Eijun dengan keras. "Lepaskan aku!", bantah Eijun sambil menampar tangan yang memegang tangan kanan kesayangannya itu. Orang itu hanya diam saja, melihat tangannya ditampar seperti itu.

 _Apa dia sudah sadar?_ tanya Eijun dalam hati. "Kau...! Berani – beraninya kau menampar tanganku yang indah ini! Kau harus membayarnya!", ancam orang itu sambil mengambil pisau yang dia bawa di kantong celananya. Eijun sadar, kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi dia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Semuanya sedang berada di ruang makan, menikmati makan malam yang sudah dihidangkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eijun? Chapter selanjutnya dari _**Just Get It Through : My Dearest**_


	3. My Dearest

**Just Get It Through**

 **Chapter 3 : My Dearest**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun! Omegaverse Shounen – Ai!**

Sumpah, ini gak boongan. Ane ngebut 3 chapter ini dalam 1 hari. Mumpung otak lagi encer – encernya setelah ujian praktek. Uda, daripada basa – basi nanti malah ane curhat lagi, langsung cus aja ke ceritanya, yuk!

Di ruang makan. Kazuya dan Youichi duduk bersebelahan. " _Ne_ , Miyuki. Tadi itu si Sawamura? Kau sedang bicara apa dengannya? Serius sekali...", tanya Youichi. "Ah, hanya masalah menjadi _battery_...", jawab Kazuya singkat sambil memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Lalu? Apa jawabannya? Dia mau?", tanya Youichi lagi. "Hm... Dia masih memikirkannya...", jawab Kazuya dengan singkat... Lagi. Youichi yang mendengar jawaban itu merasa tidak puas.

"Ngomong – ngomong, si Sawamura lama juga... Bukankah tadi Tetsu – _san_ sudah memanggilnya untuk makan malam?", tanya Youichi tiba – tiba. Kazuya menghentikan aktivitas memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya lalu tiba – tiba berdiri. "Ng? Kau sudah selesai makan, Miyuki?", tanya Youichi yang melihat Kazuya pergi keluar dari ruang makan. "Iya, aku sudah selesai. Kalau kau mau bagianku, ambil saja", kata Kazuya sambil menutup pintu ruang makan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Youichi langsung menghabiskan jatah makan malam milik Kazuya.

Di luar lapangan _indoor_. _Ke mana anak itu pergi? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga ke ruang makan? Apa dia tersesat?_ tanya Kazuya dalam hati. Khawatir karena orang yang ditakdirkan tidak muncul dia mencari ke mana – mana. Sampai saat dia melewati pintu lapangan _indoor_ , dia mendengar ada suara _bat_ jatuh. Penasaran, Kazuya memeriksanya dan saat dia melihat ke dalam, dia melihat kalau Eijun dikepung oleh orang – orang luar Seido. Melihat Eijun dikepung seperti itu, Kazuya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kazuya langsung berlari masuk dan menghajar orang – orang itu.

"Si, siapa kau?! Berani – beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan kami!", teriak salah satu orang yang mengepung Eijun tadi. "Kesenangan kau bilang? Berani – beraninya kalian mengganggu 'kekasih'ku!", teriak Kazuya, marah. Eijun yang melihat Kazuya yang marah dan melindunginya merasa aman kalau dia berlindung di belakang punggungnya Kazuya yang lebar itu. "Tch! Penganggu lebih baik menghilang saja! Terima ini!", ancam orang yang tadi dihajar oleh Kazuya pertama sambil berlari menodong pisau ke arah Kazuya. Kazuya yang tidak melihat hal itu akan datang, tidak siap melakukan perlindungan. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan pasrah kalau dia sampai tertusuk oleh pisau itu.

Tapi, Kazuya tidak merasakan apa – apa padahal tadi orang itu sudah dekat sekali dengannya. Dengan keberanian yang ada, dia membuka mata dan melihat Eijun berada di depannya. Kazuya tidak mempercayai matanya. Eijun, orang yang selama ini ditakdirkan untuknya, yang selama ini dia tunggu, menerima tusukan pisau itu, menggantikan dirinya. Kazuya tidak bergeming, melihat Eijun yang jatuh ke tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang terkena tusukan itu.

"Ei, Eijun?", panggil Kazuya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Eijun. Kazuya berlutut dan menopang Eijun yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Eijun?", panggil Kazuya lagi sambil menggoyangkan badannya Eijun. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari orang kesayangannya itu.

Suara pisau yang jatuh ke tanah menyadarkan Kazuya. "A, aku tidak sengaja... Aku tidak tahu... Tiba – tiba dia sudah ada di depanku... Jadi aku tidak sempat menghindar...", kata orang yang menusuk Eijun tadi dengan terbata – bata. "O, oi. Kita harus pergi dari sini...!", kata temannya yang lari duluan tapi dicegat oleh seseorang.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Huh?!", kata Youichi sambil memasang senyuman yang seram dan mematahkan jari – jarinya. "Kalian tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan terhadap _kouhai_ kami?", tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Orang – orang tersebut langsung tersungkur karena sudah tahu mereka akan kalah melawan anggota _baseball_ yang kuat seperti Jun dan Tooru.

"Miyuki – _senpai_ , Eijun – _kun_ _wa_?", tanya Haruichi, teman pertama Eijun. Kazuya hanya diam. "Oi, Miyuki. Direktur Ota sudah memanggil ambulans, katanya akan sampai 10 menit lagi. Selagi menunggu ambulans datang, bagaimana kalau kau menekan lukanya Sawamura dengan sapu tangan yang kau bawa supaya tidak terjadi pendarahan yang lebih banyak lagi", saran Youichi. Kazuya hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menahan pendarahannya Eijun yang berlebihan itu.

Setelah ambulans sampai, Eijun langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kazuya dan Youichi menemani Eijun di ambulans. Pelatih Kataoka, Direktur Ota, Rei, Tetsuya dan Jun mengikuti dari belakang. Dari sekolah sampai perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Kazuya terus memegang tangannya Eijun yang lemah itu. Youichi yang melihat Kazuya seperti itu tidak bisa bilang apa – apa untuk membangkitkan _mood_ temannya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Eijun langsung dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Sesaat sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, suster yang menjaga ruang penyimpanan darah memberitahukan ke dokter yang akan mengoperasikan Eijun kalau golongan darah B, terutama B+, sudah habis dan tidak mungkin sempat untuk meminta ke bank darah untuk diantarkan sekarang. Mendengar hal itu, Kazuya langsung menyerahkan diri untuk mendonorkan darahnya untuk Eijun.

"Darahku B, B+. Kau bisa mengambil darahku", tawar Kazuya. "Baiklah, ayo kita periksa dulu darahnya. Ikuti saya ke ruang pemeriksaan!", ajak suster yang tadi sambil membawa Kazuya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Setelah Kazuya mendonorkan darahnya, Kazuya langsung duduk di sebelahnya Youichi. " _Daijobu ka_ , Miyuki?", tanya Youichi yang benar – benar khawatir akan temannya itu. Kazuya hanya mengangguk lemah. Youichi hanya diam setelah melihat jawaban dari temannya itu, walaupun hanya jawaban yang lemah dan tidak meyakinkan.

"Miyuki, ini ada makanan dan juga _sports drink_ dari Yuuki. Yuuki menitipkannya padaku sebelum dia pergi membeli _snack_ malam dengan Isashiki di supermarket terdekat. Makanlah sebelum makanannya dingin", kata Direktur Ota. Kazuya menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung memakannya.

1 setengah jam telah berlalu. Operasinya Eijun telah selesai. Dokter yang mengoperasikan Eijun keluar dari ruangan beserta Eijun yang tertidur di ranjang. Kazuya langsung menanyai dokternya. "Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam dan juga lewat dari titik vital. Dia _southpaw pitcher_ , 'kan? Kalau dia istirahat selama 2 minggu tanpa melakukan hal yang berat – berat. Sama, kalau bisa dia diberikan waktu untuk keluar kamar supaya lebih cepat penyembuhannya", saran dokter pada Kazuya. "Ah... _Hai_!", jawab Kazuya.

"Miyuki...", panggil Youichi sambil menepuk bahunya Kazuya. " _Daijobu da_ , Mochi... Bisakah kau pulanh ke _dorm_ duluan bersama dengan yang lainnya?", pinta Kazuya. Youichi hanya diam. "Aku akan menemanimu juga, Miyuki. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini", kata Youichi. Kazuya hanya diam saja. "Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'!", balas Youichi. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Youichi mengantar Kazuya ke kamarnya Eijun.

Karena Eijun ditaruh di dalam ruangan pemulihan, Youichi dan Kazuya belum bisa masuk. Mereka hanya melihat dari luar. Kazuya dari tadi hanya diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. "Sawamura pasti akan baik – baik saja. Dia pasti akan pulih lebih cepat kalau dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh", kata Youichi untuk menenangkan Kazuya. Kazuya hanya mengangguk. "Kau juga, Miyuki! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh saat aku tinggal!", lanjut Youichi sambil menendang kakinya Kazuya.

"Kuramochi", panggil seseorang. "Ah, Jun – _san_...", balas Youichi. "Bagaimana keadaannya Sawamura?", tanya Tetsuya. "Sawamura akan baik – baik saja kalau dia tidak melakukan hal – hal yang berat", jawab Youichi. " _Sou ka_...", balas Tetsuya pendek. Keheningan mendatangi mereka. "Um...", akhirnya Kazuya angkat suara. Yang lain menoleh ke arah Kazuya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian pulang saja ke _dorm_? Yang lain juga pasti khawatir dengan keadaannya Eijun. Jadi, bisakah kalian memberitahu kepada yang lainnya kalau Eijun baik – baik saja?", pinta Eijun. Yang lain hanya diam.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau mau ditemani oleh Kuramochi", perintah Tetsuya. Kazuya yang mendengar hal itu sedikit kaget. "Tapi, ini sudah malam. Kita juga besok ada-". "Meskipun besok ada latih tanding dengan SMA Kokushikan, aku akan tetap menemanimu, Miyuki! Aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'!", potong Youichi. Kazuya hanya diam mendengar temannya yang keras kepala tapi setia itu. Kazuya tahu kenapa Youichi bersikap seperti itu. Karena dia tidak mau Kazuya melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh. Kazuya tidak membalas apa – apa, sehingga Youichi menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya dari Kazuya.

Di _dorm_ Seido. Jun, Tetsuya, Pelatih Kataoka, Rei dan Direktur Ota pulang dan menemukan semua pemain berkumpul di ruang makan, menunggu kabar tentang Eijun. Saat melihat Pelatih Kataoka masuk, para pemain langsung mengerubunginya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Eijun. "Eijun akan cepat pulih kalau dia tidak melakukan hal – hal yang aneh – aneh. Dia akan pulih kurang lebih 2 – 3 minggu", jelas Pelatih Kataoka pada yang lainnya. Yang lain merasa lega terutama Haruichi dan Satoru.

"Dengan kata lain, Miyuki dan Kuramochi berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Sawamura di rumah sakit...", kata Kenta. Maezono Kenta, teman terdekat Kazuya dan Youichi dan pemain yang selalu ribut selain Youichi. Jun mengangguk. "Tetsu yang menyuruh Kuramochi menemani Miyuki supaya Miyuki tidak melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh. Miyuki selalu melakukan hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi oleh orang lain, hanya Kuramochi saja yang bisa memprediksi Miyuki semenjak Kuramochi salah satu pilar dari Seido", jelas Jun. "Hoo... Benar juga, ya. Miyuki hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh para _senpai_ , pelatih dan Kuramochi... Selain mereka, Miyuki pasti tidak mau mendengarnya...", kata Norifumi. "Miyuki dari dulu memang keras kepala... Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi...", sambung Kenta.

"Tapi, apa Miyuki – _kun_ akan baik – baik saja? Yang dilukai kudengar adalah... 'takdir'nya itu...", kata Takako dengan nada khawatir. Suasana langsung menjadi hening. "Miyuki akan baik – baik saja. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh semenjak ada Kuramochi di sana", kata Tetsuya membuka keheneningan. Yang lain menyetujui perkataan Tetsuya. Tapi, kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah sakit?

Kali ini lebih panjang daripada chapter – chapter yang sebelumnya. Kebetulan lagi ada banyak ide, ehehehehe. Chapter selanjutnya dari _**Just Get It Through : Miyuki's Anger**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Miyuki's Anger

**Just Get It Through**

 **Chapter 4 : Miyuki's Anger**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun! Omegaverse Shounen – Ai!**

Cus aja langsung, gak ada ide buat openingnya...

" _Kazuya...", panggil seseorang. "Nani desu ka,_ Kaa – san _?", jawab Kazuya. "Apa kau percaya dengan adanya takdir?", tanya ibunya pada Kazuya sambil mengelus rambutnya Kazuya. "Kazuya percaya sama takdir!", balas Kazuya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Ibunya Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Apa itu aneh,_ Kaa – san _?", tanya Kazuya yang dibuat bingung oleh tawa kecil ibunya. "Tidak. Ibu hanya tertawa melihat wajahmu yang imut itu", jawab ibunya. Kazuya bingung, memang apa salahnya memasang wajah imut?_

" _Tapi, Kazuya. Apa kau percaya dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama denganmu", tanya ibunya lebih lanjut. Kazuya diam sebentar, memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Bagi anak usia 11 tahun, berpikir tentang masa depannya yang lebih jauh sungguhlah hebat. "Aku percaya saja. Sama seperti ibu yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dengan ayah, jadi aku percaya saja dengan itu", jawab Kazuya. Ibunya berhenti mengelus rambutnya Kazuya._

" _Apa kau akan tetap menerimanya walaupun dia juga laki – laki?", tanya ibunya lebih lanjut. Kazuya kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya. Kazuya diam lagi untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku... Tidak masalah kalau dia sesama laki. Karena aku akan melindungunya segenap jiwaku!", balas Kazuya. Ibunya melihat anaknya dengan tatapan bangga. "Dengar, Kazuya. Suatu saat kau akan melewati-"._

"Miyuki! Buka matamu! Sudah pagi!", teriak Youichi di samping telinganya Kazuya. Kazuya yang tidur di sampingnya Eijun pun terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Youichi di samping telinganya. "Mochi, kau mengganggu mimpi indahku!", balas Kazuya sambil memasang kacamatanya. "Kyaha! Kalau aku tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bangun – bangun!", kata Youichi. Kazuya memasang muka tidak senang pada Youichi.

"Ah, iya. Pelatih menghubungiku barusan. Katanya kita disuruh kembali ke _dorm_ untuk persiapan latih tanding dengan SMA Kokushikan", kata Youichi. "Siapa yang akan menemani Eijun?", tanya Kazuya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan hal itu. Aku sudah memberitahu kepada pelatih untuk mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga Sawamura. Pelatih bilang dia mengirim Chris – _senpai_ untuk menjaga Sawamura", jelas Youichi sambil menunjukkan SMSnya pada Kazuya. Kazuya mengangguk mengerti.

10 menit kemudian, Chris datang bersama dengan Tetsuya dan Jun. "Jadi, si Sawamura yang kalian bicarakan dari kemarin ini adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangannya Miyuki?", tanya Chris pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tapi aku kaget, tidak biasanya Seido mau menerima murid _omega_. Biasanya hanya menerima murid _alpha_ saja...", tambah Chris. "Sekarang Seido mengubah program penerimaan siswa. Katanya Pelatih Kataoka sih begitu...", jelas Jun. "Hmm... Tidak ada salahnya juga...", balas Chris.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan kamarnya Eijun."Permisi! Miyuki, Kuramochi!", izin Jun sambil membuka pintu. "Ah, Jun – _san_! Akhirnya datang juga! Kami sudah menunggu!", sapa Youichi. "Jadi dia Sawamura Eijun?", tanya Chris pada Kazuya yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya Eijun. Kazuya mengangguk. "Dia seperti putri tidur...", kata Kazuya sambil memegang tangannya Eijun yang tidak bergerak itu.

"Miyuki, ayo berangkat!", panggil Youichi dari luar kamar. Kazuya berdiri dan sebelum dia pergi, dia mencium keningnya Eijun yang masih tertidur itu. "Aku akan segera kembali, Eijun!", pamit Kazuya pada Eijun. Chris yang melihat Kazuya begitu mencintai Eijun melihat tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya Eijun. Memikirkan perasaannya Kazuya, Chris tidak berani melakukan apa – apa terhadapa Eijun walaupun Chris menganggap Eijun adalah adiknya.

"Chris – _senpai_ , aku titip Eijun. Aku tahu kalau Chris – _senpai_ adalah teman sejak kecilnya Eijun, jadi aku percaya padamu, Chris – _senpai_!", kata Kazuya sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Chris melihat Eijun setelah melihat kepergian Tetsuya dan kawan – kawan sebentar. _Kau sudah sebesar ini, ya... Eijun..._ kata Chris dalam hati sambil mengelus kepalanya Eijun. Chris merasa marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi dari kecil.

Di lapangan _baseball_. "Miyuki, sekali lagi!", pinta Norifumi. "Oke! Berikan _slider_ mu padaku!", balas Kazuya sambil memukul _mitt_ nya. Sekali lagi, Norifumi melempar _slider_ ke arah _mitt_ nya Kazuya. Kazuya menangkapnya dengan mudah. " _Nice pitch_ , Nori!", puja Kazuya sambil melempar bolanya kembali ke Norifumi. Norifumi menerimanya sambil mengatakan terima kasih.

"Miyuki, kapten dan pelatih memanggilmu!", panggil Youichi dari kejauhan. "Ah, oke! _Gomen_ , Nori!", kata Kazuya sambil melepaskan pelindung badannya dan pergi ke tempatnya pelatih dan kapten berada.

"Kapten! Pelatih Kataoka!", teriak Kazuya dari kejauhan. "Miyuki...", balas Tetsuya dengan pelan. Mendengar volume dan nada suara Tetsuya yang kecil, Kazuya memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. "Kami barusan menemukan surat ini di _locker_ nya Sawamura", kata Pelatih Kataoka sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Kazuya. Kazuya menerimanya dan membacanya. Saat selesai membaca, Kazuya terlihat marah dan mencengkram kertasnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Apa isi surat itu? Yang membuat Kazuya, yang biasanya jarang marah, menjadi marah seperti itu?

Maafkan kalau ada kata – kata yang selalu diulang – ulang, ane tidak menemukan kata – kata yang tepat. Untuk sekarang otak ane lagi mampet, jadi chapter 4 ini lebih sedikit daripada chapter sebelumnya. Chapter selanjutnya dari _**Just Get It Through : Death Letter**_.


	5. Death Letter

**Just Get It Through**

 **Chapter 5 : Death Letter**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun! Omegaverse Shounen – Ai!**

Jadi gini... (belum apa – apa uda jadi gini aja). Ane sekarang lagi masa liburnya kuliah. Dan Ane merasa bosan tanpa ada kerjaan. Jadi Ane memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi, karena masa liburan, otak Ane jadi agak lemot, jadi kalau ceritanya agak sedikit gak nyambung, maafkan Ane. Ane sebenernya mau curcol lebih banyak lagi cuman gak ada yang jadi topiknya. Ya uda, langsung cus aja ke ceritanya!

Kemarin surat, sekarang baju sobek – sobek yang ditaruh di _locker_ nya Eijun. Kazuya yang melihat itu merasa darah naik ke kepalanya. Youichi yang menemaninya itu langsung menenangkannya dan menyuruh Kenta untuk membereskan _locker_ nya Eijun.

"Miyuki, jangan dipikirkan! Ini pasti akan berakhir tidak lama", kata Youichi untuk menenangkan Kazuya yang sedang naik pitam. Kazuya hanya pergi tanpa mengatakan apa – apa pada Youichi. Youichi jadi khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kazuya selanjutnya. Youichi tidak bisa membaca Kazuya untuk sekarang. _Untuk sementara aku akan mengawasi Miyuki dari jauh... Untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Miyuki selanjutnya..._ pikir Youichi.

Waktu latihan setelah pulang sekolah. "Nori! Apa kau melihat Miyuki?", tanya Youichi pada Nori yang ada di _bullpen_. "Eh? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya... Memangnya ada apa, Kuramochi?", tanya Norifumi. "Ah... _Iie_...", jawab Youichi pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Norifumi melihat Youichi dengan penuh tanda tanya, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia pikir itu bukan urusannya juga.

Youichi mencari Kazuya ke mana – mana tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari itu. _Kau ke mana, sih, Miyuki? Hari ini 'kan bukan waktunya dia menjaga Sawamura... Hari ini 'kan gilirannya Kanemaru dan Nabe..._ kata Youichi dalam hati.

"Hm? Kuramochi, ada apa?", tanya Jun yang kebetulan keluar dari kamarnya. "Ah... Jun – _san_... _Etto_... Apakah kau melihat Miyuki?", tanya Youichi. "Huh? Oh, iya. Aku melihatnya pergi terburu – buru, tapi aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana... Memangnya dia tidak ada di lapangan?", tanya Jun kembali. "Tidak ada... Jangan – jangan...!", Youichi baru menyadari kalau Kazuya yang sudah marah pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. "Jun – _san_ , tolong izinkan aku pada pelatih untuk tidak ikut latihan!", kata Youichi sambil berlari keluar _dorm_ , meninggalkan Jun yang berteriak memanggil namanya. _Miyuki...!_ teriak Youichi dalam hati.

SMA Kakushikan. SMA Kakushikan terletak di dekat SMA Seido. SMA Kakushikan terkenal dengan kumpulan anak berandalan yang suka mencari masalah di sekitar daerah Seido. Semua orang yang tinggal di daerah itu sudah sangat mengenali tentang SMA tersebut. Tidak ada kepala sekolah dan guru – guru yang mengelola tempat itu. Dan yang paling utama, sasaran utama mereka selalu SMA Seido. Jadi, tidak jarang kalau – kalau ada satu atau dua anggota _dorm_ pulang dengan membawa pulang luka – luka di badan mereka.

Di depan gerbang SMA Kakushikan, berdirilah seseorang berkacamata dan berambut coklat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyuki Kazuya. Kazuya berdiri menatapi gedung SMA Kakushikan dalam diam, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan karena dihembus oleh angin. Sambil Kazuya menatapi gedung SMA Kakushikan itu, dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di _locker_ nya Eijun kemarin dan tadi pagi.

" _Miyuki, aku menemukan ini di_ locker _nya Sawamura. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, tapi kelihatannya ini ditujukan padamu...", kata Tetsuya sambil memberikan surat yang dia pegang pada Kazuya. Kazuya menerimanya dan langsung membaca surat tersebut. Kazuya kaget dengan isi surat itu._

' _Kepada Miyuki Kazuya,_

 _Jika kau tidak datang ke SMA kami sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah kami tentukan..._

 _Nyawa orang yang sangat kau sayangi akan kami ambil!_

 _Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi orang kesayanganmu itu di rumah sakit._

 _Jadi, jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu..._

 _Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk langsung membunuh Sawamura Eijun!_

 _Datanglah jika kau tidak ingin dia mati, Miyuki Kazuya!_

 _Dari : Ketua SMA Kakushikan'_

" _Miyuki...". "_ Gomen _, Tetsu –_ san _... Besok aku tidak akan ikut latihan. Aku akan menemui ketua SMA Kakushikan. Untuk meluruskan ini semua!", kata Kazuya dengan mata yang membara sambil meremas surat tersebut. Tetsuya yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa jika Kazuya sudah marah seperti itu. Tetsuya hanya bisa berkata hati – hati pada Kazuya._

 _Eijun..._ kata Kazuya dalam hati sambil meremas surat yang ada di tangannya (lagi). _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melukai Eijun, SMA Kakushikan!_ teriak Kazuya dalam hati.

Di dalam SMA Kakushikan, ruangan kelas 2 – 2. "Eh, dia sudah datang, Reishin...", kata seseorang. Orang yang dipanggil Reishin itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan berkata, "Kau datang juga... Betapa bodohnya dirimu, Miyuki Kazuya. Hanya karena aku mengancam akan membunuh orang yang dia cintai. Apakah dia dengan bodohnya kemari sendirian, Katsumi?", tanya Reishin. Orang yang bernama Katsumi itu mengangguk.

Sakuya Reishin dan Sakuya Katsumi. Saudara kembar yang dulunya merupakan _battery_ di SMP Minatsushi. Jarang sekali _battery_ dalam _baseball_ adalah saudara kembar. Karena kondisi keluarga, mereka dikeluarkan dari SMP yang lama karena tidak mampu membayar. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua semenjak orang tuanya bercerai. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kehidupan mereka berdua, selain teman kecil mereka yang pindah rumah setelah 3 bulan berteman dengan mereka.

"Reishin, apa kau yakin tetap ingin melakukannya?", tanya Katsumi. Reishin mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya. "Tentu saja! Aku akan tetap melakukannya! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk mencapai keinginanku!", kata Reishin. Katsumi yang melihat senyum jahat saudara kembarnya itu langsung memasang wajah khawatir. Aniki _... Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang kau undang adalah... Teman kita sejak kecil itu..._ kata Katsumi dalam hati. "Oh, iya! Katsumi!", panggil Reishin. Katsumi menoleh. "Apa kau sudah mengirim surat 'itu' pada Miyuki Kazuya?", tanya Reishin. Katsumi membalikkan wajahnya lagi ke arah jendela. "Aku sudah menyuruh Nakata untuk mengirimkannya pada Miyuki Kazuya...", jawab Katsumi. "Baguslah!", puji Reishin. _Maafkan aku, Reishin. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu..._ kata Katsumi dalam hati.

Di lapangan _baseball_ Seido. Jun dan Yuki melakukan latihan _batting_ dengan Norifumi. "Isashiki!", panggil Pelatih Kataoka. Orang yang dipanggil langsung menuju ke _bench_. "Ada apa, pelatih?", tanya Jun. "Apa kau melihat Miyuki?", tanya pelatih. Jun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak melihat Miyuki di manapun...", jawab Jun. Pelatih Kataoka tidak membalas Jun. "Tidak biasanya Miyuki- _kun_ membolos latihan... Kuramochi- _kun_ juga...", kata Rei sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau Miyuki, aku tahu dimana dia berada", balas seseorang. Pelatih Kataoka dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Tetsu! Kau tahu di mana Miyuki?", tanya Jun. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Di mana dia?", tanya Pelatih Kataoka. "Miyuki... Dia...".

Di lorong lantai 2 SMA Kakushikan...

" _Ba-bakemono da_...", kata salah seorang murid dengan lirih sambil menahan perutnya yang ditendang oleh Kazuya. "Katakan! Di mana ketua SMA Kakushikan itu?! Orang yang sudah mengancam nyawanya Eijun harus diberi perhitungan!", balas Kazuya sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap. Melihat aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Kazuya membuat murid – murid yang bersiap memukulnya jadi takut dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Heh! Dasar kalian tidak berguna! Hanya begitu saja kalian sudah takut, kalah pula dari orang lemah seperti dia. Padahal alpha, tapi terlihat lemah seperti itu! Kau tidak pantas menyandang sebutan alpha di kalangan masyarakat, Miyuki Kazuya!", teriak seseorang sambil membuka pintu salah satu kelas dengan menendangnya. Kazuya yang mendengar teriakan itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali.

"Kau kah? Orang yang sudah mengirim surat ini, menaruh baju sobek – sobek di _locker_ nya Eijun dan orang yang juga sudah mengancam Eijun, kekasihku?!", tanya Kazuya sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menyerang orang itu dengan mengepalkan erat tangannya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau akan menghajarku dengan tangan kosong? Bukankah kau _catcher_ kesayangan di Seido? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau mereka melihatmu terluka di tangan? Ah, mungkin mereka akan membuangmu dan tidak akan menggunakanmu lagi! HAHAHA!", ejek orang itu.

"Reishin, sudah cukup!", panggil seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Reishin. Kazuya terkejut dengan nama itu. _Reishin?_ tanya Kazuya dalam hati.

"Katsumi! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau dia harus diberi pelajaran karena dia sudah membuat kita malu waktu itu, huh?! Seido...! Berani – beraninya mereka mempermalukan kita yang sudah berusaha keras selama 3 tahun di SMP untuk mencapai Koshien!", balas Reishin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Katsumi? Jangan – jangan... Mereka..._. "Apakah... Nama lengkap kalian... Sakuya Reishin dan Sakuya Katsumi?", tanya Kazuya sambil melonggarkan kepalan tangannya itu. Reishin dan Katsumi menoleh ke asal suara.

"Huh? Dari mana kau tahu—Tunggu... Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah...", kata Reishin sambil menoleh ke Katsumi yang melihat ke arah lantai dan mengangguk. "Dia... Adalah teman sejak kecil kita yang pindah rumah setelah 3 bulan berteman dengan kita, Reishin. Miyuki Kazuya, anak dari konglomerat Miyuki", jelas Katsumi.

Maafkan banget! Ane baru bisa updet ceritanya sekarang! Dah berapa lama, ya Ane gak updet cerita ini? Sama sekali gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin cerita ini! Tapi di saat Ane penasaran sama review yang dikasih oleh reader yang suka dengan tema omegaverse, Ane jadi berusaha nyari ide lanjutan cerita ini. Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya akan telat, Ane harus cari inspirasi dulu, biar ceritanya jadi menarik tapi gak bertele-tele.

Chapter selanjutnya dari _**Just Get It Through : Childhood Friend**_


End file.
